Timeline of Events
'''13th Century''' '''1300s''' '''1300''' '''20th Century''' '''1900s''' '''1907''' * [[Amanda Krueger]] is born. [[Nightmare on Elm Street III: Dream Warriors]] '''1910s''' '''1920s''' '''1930s''' '''1930''' * [[Pamela Voorhees]] is born.[[Friday the 13th]] '''1935''' * [[Camp Crystal Lake]] is established. '''1940s''' '''1941''' * '''December''' - While working as a nun at [[The Hathaway House]] in [[Springwood]], Ohio under the name in Christ "Sister Mary Helena", Amanda Krueger is accidentally locked in the institute when the building is locked up for the Christmas holidays. The hundred male mental patients keep her hidden for days, raping her hundreds of times. When Amanda is found, she is barely alive and pregnant. [[Nightmare on Elm Street V: The Dream Child]] '''1942''' * '''September''' - [[Freddy Krueger]] is born to [[Amanda Krueger]]. '''1946''' * '''13 June''' - [[Jason Voorhees]] is born to Pamela Voorhees.[[Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday]] '''1950s''' '''1957''' * [[Pamela Voorhees]] begins working as a cook at [[Camp Crystal Lake]]. * '''September 13''' - Eleven-year-old Jason Voorhees accidentally drowns in the lake after being bullied by most of the other campers. While this was happening, none of the counselors were paying any attention, instead having sex and talking, not paying attention to Jason being bullied or drowning. * Some time after Jason's death, devastated by grief, Pamela obtains the [[Necronomicon Ex-Mortis]] and resurrects Jason before he escapes into the woods. '''1958''' * '''13 June''' - Pamela, driven mad with grief over her son's death, kills two counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. The killer is never apprehended and the camp is soon shut down. '''1959''' * [[Alice Hardy]] is born. '''1960s''' '''1960''' * [[Diana Voorhees]] is born as the paternal half-sister of Jason Voorhees. [[Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday]] '''1962''' * [[Maggie Burroughs]] is born as Kathryn Krueger to Freddy and [[Loretta Krueger]]. Unbeknownst to either Kathryn or Loretta, Freddy is operating as the child molester and serial killer only known as the 'Springwood Slasher'.[[Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare]] '''1965''' * [[Chris Higgins]] is born. [[Friday the 13th Part III]] '''1966''' * Freddy Krueger murders Loretta Krueger as Kathryn witnesses it. * Freddy is arrested for the murders of over 20 children, [[A Nightmare on Elm Street]] and Kathryn has her name changed and is put into the custody of another family. '''1968''' * Freddy is released from custody due to a legal technicality. * The parents of Springwood track Freddy down and burn him to death. * [[Trish Jarvis]] is born. [[Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter]] '''1970s''' '''1972''' * [[Tommy Jarvis]] is born. [[Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter]] '''1979''' * Steve Christy, determined to reopen Camp Crystal Lake, begins to spend $25,000 to renovate the abandoned camp. * '''13 June:''' Pamela Voorhees goes on a killing spree at Camp Crystal Lake, trying to stop the camp from being reopened. She kills Steve Christy and six of his newly hired counselors. Finally, the mad woman is decapitated with a machete by the only surviving counselor Alice Hardy. Jason Voorhees, having either returned from the dead or never actually drowned, witnesses his mother's death and takes her head and several articles of her clothing, as well as the machete that killed her. * Alice is found in a canoe floating on the lake, claiming that she was attacked by eleven-year-old Jason Voorhees. (According to the officer who questions Alice in the hospital, she is pulled from the lake by two officers, thought to be dead.) [[Friday the 13th Part II]] * Sometime after Pamela's killing spree, Camp Crystal Lake is condemned, fenced off and forbidden by law for anyone to enter. * '''August:''' Alice is released from the sanitarium. Against her parents' wishes, Alice returns to the town of Crystal Lake to conquer her fears surrounding the events that transpired two months previously. One night, Jason Voorhees enters the apartment where she is staying and murders her. He takes her body to his shack in the woods near Camp Crystal Lake. '''1980s''' '''1990s''' '''21st Century''' '''2000s''' '''2010s''' '''25th Century''' '''2450s''' '''Unknown''' '''References'''